Scars of War
by Minumikyun
Summary: Sakura se inscribe en el servicio militar para cumplir la promesa que hizo a una persona muy importante para ella,la cual esta en peligro. El problema es que no puede hacerlo con su verdadera identidad,por lo que se ve en el dilema de ocultar el hecho de que en realidad es una chica,allí quedara bajo el mando del autoritario coronel Uchiha,quien la hara pasar un mal rato.


Holis,les queria mostrar esta nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando n.n.

Los personajes no me pertenecen,la historia si.

 _Scars of War_

 _Se miró una última vez en el espejo, tratando de asegurarse de dar una imagen lo más varonil posible, soltando un suspiro de derrota por la desventaja de sus características, su rostro tenia rasgos suaves, pestañas largas y arqueadas enmarcaban sus ojos verdes, lo único bueno es que tenía la suerte de no tener una gran boca, sino que esta era pequeña y sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja y no llevaba nada de maquillaje._

 _En vez de parecer un joven varonil y fuerte, tenía el aspecto de un adolescente frágil y un poco enclenque._

 _"Mejor eso, a que se den cuenta de que en realidad eres una chava" le recrimino su subconsciente, era bueno haber heredado una complexión delgada, aunque su estatura pequeña le jugaba en contra y a pesar de no tener una figura muy curvilínea, él traje verde oscuro era de una talla mas grande que la suya, no iba a arriesgarse a darles algún motivo por el que dudaran de su genero._

 _Salió del baño y comenzó a guardar el resto de su equipaje en su bolso de viaje, en cuanto termino lo cerro y se lo colgó al hombro, dio un recorrido con la mirada al pequeño recinto que había alquilado hace poco menos de un mes, cerciorándose de no dejar ninguna señal rara al azar. En cuanto salió fue interceptada por la casera del lugar._

 _-Oh por dios-exclamo viendo su uniforme-porque no me dijiste que tu reclutamiento era hoy Sak-Chan?-pregunto ofendida la mujer mayor, se comportaba como una madre con ella ni bien puso un pie en el establecimiento, iba a extrañarla._

 _-Lo siento Chiyo-san, no me gustan las despedidas-dijo rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso._

 _-hay que ver como eres muchacho-exclamo negando con la cabeza-ven a darle un abrazo a esta pobre anciana-dijo extendiendo ambos brazos, al cual ella correspondió apenada, le agradaba mucho que la anciana fuera tan cariñosa, pero le avergonzaba no poder decirle que en realidad era una chica._

 _-¿Te ibas sin despedirte de mi Sak-Kun?- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al oír una melosa voz que venia del apartamento vecino, volteó su rostro para encontrarse con Shion, una jovencita de casi su edad que se le había quedado pegada como una lapa desde que la conocía y no paraba de insinuársele , al parecer tenia cierto atractivo con ropa de muchacho, pero a ella no le gustaban las mujeres y esa chica le ponía los nervios de punta, es decir, Shion era muy preciosa y podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera, pero se sentía atraída por Sak solo porque no le prestaba atención .La chica se acerco con su larga cabellera rubia danzando en torno a su cintura y se abalanzo sobre ella._

 _-No quiero que te vayas-dijo dramáticamente en su oído, todo su cuerpo se tenso y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de vergüenza "No dirías lo mismo si supieras que soy igual que tu ahí abajo" pensó con ironía._

 _-Ya deja de molestar a Sak-chan niña!, tiene que irse ahora o llegara tarde!-le recrimino la señora Chiyo apartándole a la muchachita de encima, Sakura le dio un gracias por debajo antes de irse apresuradamente con el bolso al hombro, mientras escuchaba como Shion exclamaba cosas como que la señora no tenia que meterse en relaciones ajenas o cosas así. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras del edificio y logro escuchar la voz de Shion desde abajo:_

 _-Sak-kun! te escribiré, llamame! -Grito a todo pulmón desde el tercer piso._

 _"Definitivamente se esta obsesionando" pensó saliendo por fin del lugar hacia la calle, paro a un taxi y se subió a este poniendo su bolso a su lado._

 _-¿Iras al reclutamiento verdad jovencito?-pregunto el conductor viendo su uniforme, era un hombre algo mayor-¿Hacia que base te diriges?_

 _-La base central, señor-respondió mirando por la ventana, el conductor condujo en silencio todo el camino aunque podía sentir que le dirigía miradas furtivas desde el espejo retrovisor, le estaba poniendo nerviosa, en cuanto llegaron al final del camino tomo su bolso y le pago el dinero, justo antes de cerrar la puerta oyó la voz del hombre de nuevo._

 _-Yo también estuve en el servicio, fueron tiempos duros, ya no se ven tantos jóvenes como tu con ganas de defender al país-dijo mirando hacia el frente-el ejercito puede dejar cicatrices que nunca terminan de curarse y hasta el hombre mas duro puede quebrarse, tu luces muy frágil-menciono ahora mirándola-, sin embargo, te daré un consejo, no dejes que la guerra te cambie hijo._

 _Sakura lo miro unos segundos con seriedad,_

 _-Gracias por el consejo, señor-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de saludo, el hombre asintió en respuesta y arranco el motor, Sakura lo miro hasta que se perdió entre los demás autos._

 _"Eso fue raro" pensó, sin embargo las palabras del hombre se instalaron en su cerebro, ella sabia de antemano lo que la guerra provocaba en las personas, y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, a pesar de eso, sabia que tenia un aspecto frágil pero era mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba en el exterior ,o al menos es lo que quería creer._

 _Camino hasta la entrada del lugar, donde había varios guardias a ambos lados custodiándola con armas en su cintura, la observaban ,pudo detectar la burla en sus ojos ,de seguro por su aspecto juvenil, en cuanto llego a las puertas un soldado un poco subido de peso la recibió, la miro de arriba abajo y soltó un bufido._

 _-Tu identificación niño-pidió extendiendo una mano sudorosa, rebusco entre sus pantalones y le extendió la identificación falsa, esperaba que no sospechara nada, aunque la identificación fue hecha por un falsificador experto en la materia, aun existía la posibilidad de que la atraparan._

 _El hombre frunció las cejas y miro desde la identificación hasta ella consecutivamente, su cuerpo se puso tenso y trago saliva indescriptiblemente "Algo anda mal, me ha descubierto "pensó con los nervios a flor de piel._

 _-Sak Calore-menciono el hombre alzando las cejas -19 años y aun así te vez muy pequeño muchacho, pero descuida, dos meses aquí y veras como crecerán tus músculos-menciono frotándose la barriga y devolviéndole su tarjeta de regreso ._

 _Ella la tomo y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada._

 _-Eso espero , señor-dijo asintiendo, guardo la tarjeta en su pantalón y apretó el agarre en la correa de su bolso, viendo como el hombre hacia señas a los guardias para que abrieran la gran puerta de hierro y cuando lo hicieron, cayó en cuenta de lo que le esperaba a partir de que cruzara la misma._

 _La base principal era exactamente lo que esperaba, pudo ver lo enorme que era ese lugar, el gran edificio central era impresionante, la estructura era practica en términos correctos y por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a la prisión de alcatraz, lo cual era completamente absurdo ya que en realidad ahí se encontraba una de mas grandes fuerzas que defendían al país. En este momento el gran patio se encontraba repleto de jóvenes con el mismo traje verde oscuro característico que ella , en su mayoría eran hombres , aunque también había unas pocas mujeres aquí y allá, aprovechando el que todo el mundo estaba observando a la persona que acababa de subir al estrado, se acerco sigilosamente al grupo de jóvenes justo en el momento en que una grave voz femenina se escuchara en todo el lugar._

 _-Bienvenidos jóvenes-saludo la mujer, Sakura la miro con inquietud, era una voluptuosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, sabia quien era-como muchos de ustedes sabrán mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy la encargada de la Base central de Konoha, es un honor para mi recibirlos en su primer día de reclutamiento para prestar su servicios a esta gran nación-menciono observándolos-para su mala o buena suerte su comandante en jefe se encuentra en estos momentos en una importante misión por lo que tendrán que ser dirigidos por su segundo al mando, el coronel HÖzuki Suigetsu -presento dándole el paso a un hombre de cabellos blancos que tenia varias insignias y medallas en su traje._

 _-Sean bienvenidos-saludo mostrando una gran sonrisa que lo hacia ver como un gran tiburón blanco,este tipo no le daba buena espina y pudo comprobar que al resto de sus compañeros tampoco ya que todos tenían una posición rígida-será un gran placer para mi entrenar a tantos jóvenes enérgicos como ustedes-menciono observándolos con ojos maliciosos._

 _"Al parecer, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé", pensó resoplando._


End file.
